


【Hannigram】今生相欠，来世定还

by Rebekah_Kong



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Kong/pseuds/Rebekah_Kong





	【Hannigram】今生相欠，来世定还

“我还不想死……”  
“威尔？”  
“别死……”

“听着，如果你那么想死，你现在就可以去死！我还不想死呢！”  
加拉哈德怒气冲冲地向崔斯坦吼完这句话，甚至还没意识到自己说了什么。  
直到崔斯坦长埋于土，加拉哈德才发现自己欠了他如此多。  
等到亚瑟一众离开，加拉哈德躺在崔斯坦身旁，他看到了崔斯坦最后一眼所看到的——自由。  
“崔斯坦，”他的目光从天空转移到了右侧的墓穴，“这是我欠你的。”

“这是我欠你的，汉尼拔，你的自由。”  
几近痊愈的威尔走到卧室的阳台，将没有血腥味的空气收进胸腔。  
汉尼拔回头，向威尔伸出左手。威尔并未拒绝，走至汉尼拔的左侧，停下。他双手撑在栏杆之上，任由汉尼拔搂住他的腰。  
“我们的自由。”汉尼拔更正道，“你已经想起来了。”  
“很奇怪，但很真实。那些伤，”威尔低头看了看自己的躯体，“真的很痛。”  
当然威尔所意识到的疼痛是由红龙造成，但在意识模糊的时候，疼痛与景象复合而成的效果的确会使人形成一种穿越的假象。  
“我们当时没有太多机会说话，你更像是一个行动派。而无论你做什么，总会令我感到惊喜。”威尔的嘴角不自觉地上扬，就像加拉哈德曾经站在崔斯坦身旁的时候一样。  
“‘我们’、‘我’、‘你’，威尔，你代入了现世的你和我。我并不赞成你这样做，加拉哈德和崔斯坦，你和我，会在你的脑中造成混乱。”汉尼拔表达完他的观点，但威尔的笑容并没有因此止住，他接着汉尼拔引出的话题回应道：  
“谁是真正的经历者，这并不重要，是你还是崔斯坦，是我还是加拉哈德。当然我们并不是他们，但我们，我是说我，还是可以从中弥补过去的遗憾。”  
“那会是什么？”汉尼拔感到好奇。  
“那些不该说出口的话，我从来都不想你去死，我，抑或是加拉哈德，都不想你去死。”威尔待到此时才收回脸上的笑容，他显得有些严肃，“别死，汉尼拔。别。”  
汉尼拔点点头，收紧了拥着威尔的左手。  
我们都会活着。  
汉尼拔和威尔，  
现在站在过去崔斯坦和加拉哈德以生命捍卫的土地上，  
活着。


End file.
